Self-Creation
Self-Creation is the term for the obvious Internal-Action of the Creator-Object/A-Ideal. -What does the Object exist to do? To simply be Itself, a single Object of infinite nature. >That is quite clearly an act of Creating, because Creator is also about the creation and sustainment of Existence. -Remember, the Object has No Parts, so this act of Self-Creation is the only part that It does have, and thus is the only thing that It is. It's Only Part Is As An Act Of Infinite-Addition: Creates Everything At Once -The A-Ideal/Creator-Object exists as a single 'part' which is an act of Self-Creation, the self-willing of Itself to exist as an Object which is like all other things combined. Aeternity & Relationship With Rest Of Infinity: -In the infinite moment that is Aeternity, the Object wills Itself to exist. It can be thought of as simply making one thing or making all things in one, both are functionally correct ways of thinking about it. -A-Ideal's relationship with all other things is to be like them but combined together. The Addition concept remains! Is There More To The Internal-Action?: -There is nothing else for It to do, because in the infinite moment of Aeternity, the Object already does all things in order to Self-Create. Everything has already been done in that moment! -The Object exists to be all things as One, and principally is about no more. Therefore, the entirety of the Internal-Action is Self-Creation, for nothing more is needed. The Object Itself is infinitely sufficient in all ways. -To word it another way, the A-Ideal exists as everything at once, yet the over-all point behind all of it is to create Itself. This is the end goal of all that action. Therefore, that is Its nature! Unknown Sum?: -How can you be sure the total summation of all things combined equals the nature of Creator!? Somehow there must be things which when thrown into the mix will steer A-Ideal ultimate nature away from Sum Of All Addition towards something else! >Spiral-Staircase counters this threat. For every reason, an anti-reason. Everytime there is something to throw off the end-result of Sum Of All Addition, there is immediately an opposite to throw it back on. >But how can we know there aren't alternatives to SS? Other Spiral-Staircases that change this! >They too would have their antithesis! Such is the nature of infinity. Only Creation, No Destruction At All!: -The A-Ideal exists to Self-Create but It does not destroy Itself, otherwise it would already have happened. -Ergo, the A-Ideal is about Creating Itself, but not destroying Itself. Creator not Destroyer. Go To When In Doubt: -When in doubt as to nature of the Object, return to Self-Creation! It makes everything obvious to the mind! External Acts Of Creating: -While the Creator-Object requires only Itself, because It is all acts of creating combined, any act of creating is a mortal reflection of Itself. And to be all about Itself, the Creator-Object must be about anything related to Itself, even loosely. Ergo, It is about all creating! Internal/External Principle: -Because the Creator-Object is only all about addition, It therefore is Creator in all things, including Its expectations. The Object would want us to be Creators as well, to reflect Its own nature. Creator Vs Theist: Imperfect Names Will Make You Miss Creator-Stuff: -The problem with Theist is that it makes simplistic sense, being only about God, but when you apply it to real-life you realize that Theist gives no concrete answers. It is vague, useless, and cannot give certainty in almost anything. -If Theist did give concrete answers, there would be no Shifting or ever would have! -Creator, with the Creator-Object, gives clear and definitive answers on what God wants and expects. -God is Solus Creator, so shouldn't we be only about Creator or creating in all things? If He thinks that's what's best to be, then why the hell not? -Theist involves Names which make Creator equal to Destroyer, or obscure the pure idea behind Creator. Therefore, Theist is incompatible with the principle of Solus Creator. >While being Theist requires Discernment, why take the risk of people wandering away from Creator? -Besides, why use multiple Names when The Creator is all real Names combined? Isn't that the same idea behind A-Ideal!? -There is also the inevitably that is you are Theist, you will eventually ignore or not adhere strongly to something of Creator. Some imperfect Name will cause you to violate the principle of Solus Creator and not be Creator perfectly in all things, and thus reject something which God wants. >That's the problem with Theist, if you are open to all that might be God, then eventually you will actually accept something not-God or reject something valued by God. That is cosmic irony of Theist. >For more on this, see Theological Responsibility. Category:Metaphysics